The Independent Games Wiki
Welcome to The Independent Games Wiki! This is a collaborative website to document everything related to indie games and the indie gaming scene. We need you to add, expand and correct articles. Click red links to create a new article. Add links to existing articles. [[:Category:Stubs|'STUBS']] | [[:Category:Developers|'ALL DEVELOPERS']] | [[:Category:Games|'ALL GAMES']] | [[List of Indie Games (by Year)|'GAMES BY YEAR']] | [[:Category:Games by engine|'GAMES BY ENGINE']] | [[:Category:Genres|'GAME GENRES']] | [[Events|'EVENTS']] (Jams/Showcases/Competitions) [[List of Indie Game Developers|'LIST OF DEVELOPERS']] | [[History of Independent Games|'HISTORY OF INDIE GAMES']] | [[Forums|'FORUMS']] | [[Tutorials|'TUTORIALS']] | [[Game Making Tools|'GAME MAKING TOOLS']] (Engines/Libraries/Devkits/Audio Tools etc.) oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. oiawdoiawd. awdijawdohawdlkawd. apwdjawdijawdlkajwd. Tips for new contributors: We have already created quite a few STUB '''(empty, unfinished) articles for you to fill in, but for creating new articles: Source editing We advise to use '''source editing, instead of the flash editor, because we have some templates to make things easier, which can only be properly edited in source mode. Templates If you want to create a new Game article, make a new empty article, write , and save the page. After this, you can go and edit page again, to fill out the newly generated template. You can use in the same way, for developer articles. Redirects If you want to create a redirect, use this formatting, again on an empty page, in source mode: #redirect pagename, and save page. This doesn't mean the url, just the name of the article. Categories We also like for you to categorize as much as possible according to given ' ', like 'Australian developers', 'Game Maker developers' or '2005 games' by using the + Add category button at the bottom. Please try to ensure you are not creating duplicate categories. After you add a category, you can add a sort key for it so it displays in correct order on the category pages. Sortkeys for Category: People, Games To do this, edit the page again, go down to the categories, and click the two way arrows and modify the sort key which defaults to the article name. If you have the code view, you add a '|' after the category name and then add a sort key. You would want to change the sort key for People from 'John Peterson' to 'Peterson, John'. If a game title starts with 'The', you would want to change the sort key for the Game from 'The Path' to 'Path, The'. Images If you want to insert an image in the infobox, use the format File:picture.jpg, instead of the generated to not get messy. Otherwise, the default toolbar inserts should work fine. No self-promotion, please. We don't want contributors to view this wiki as a chance to advertise. This isn't meant to imply that people shouldn't contribute information about themselves or correct factual errors. Quite often in our small, DIY-oriented community the experts and the participants are the same people. There is a line, however vague, past which self-promotion becomes predatory. At that point it is unwelcome. Important Topics!! *TIG Wiki Manual of STYLE *TIG Wiki Hosting *Templates Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Top-level articles